The present invention relates generally to molded wall panels and, more particularly, to molded wall panels used in bathroom tub and shower installations.
It is well known to provide tub and shower wall panels molded from a polymer to simulate ceramic tile. More particularly, such wall panels typically include indentations between adjacent rectangular raised portions to simulate grout lines between adjacent tiles. However, such molded wall panels often fail to closely resemble ceramic tiles with conventional grout lines. Additionally, such molded wall panels typically provide a limited number of design options.
Consumers would like to have the ability to customize their tub and shower walls, but often cannot afford a complete tile installation. While many consumers would prefer to have ceramic tile installations, this is often prohibitive due to cost and installation time.
As such, it is desired to provide cost effective, molded wall panels that more closely resemble the appearance of traditional ceramic tile and authentic grout lines, and that are simple to install. Additionally, it is desired to provide such molded wall panels that include a variety of design options that may be customized by the user.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a bathroom wall unit includes a wall panel formed from a polymer received within a mold defined by a negative impression of a ceramic tile assembly. The wall panel includes a front surface, a rear surface, a first side edge, a second side edge, an upper edge and a lower edge. The front surface and the rear surface extend between the first and second side edges, and extend between the upper and lower edges. The wall panel may further include a plurality of linear indentations, a plurality of raised polygonal portions defined between the linear indentations, and a recessed pocket having a rear wall, an upper wall and a lower wall. A plurality of mosaic tiles may be received within the recessed pocket. A flexible substrate illustratively supports the mosaic tiles and is coupled to the rear wall of the recessed pocket. An adhesive illustratively secures the flexible substrate to the rear wall of the recessed pocket.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a bathroom wall unit includes a molded wall panel formed of a polymer and having a front surface, a rear surface, a first side edge, a second side edge, an upper edge and a lower edge. The front surface and the rear surface extend between the first and second side edges, and extend between the upper and lower edges. The wall panel further illustratively includes a plurality of linear indentations, a plurality of raised polygonal portions defined between the linear indentations, and a recessed pocket having a rear wall, an upper wall and a lower wall. A plurality of ceramic tiles are illustratively received within the recessed pocket. Simulated grout is illustratively formed within the linear indentations.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of forming a bathroom wall unit includes the steps of molding within a polymer panel a plurality of linear indentations, a plurality of raised polygonal portions defined between the linear indentations, and a recessed pocket. The method further includes the steps of surface treating the plurality of linear indentations to simulate grout lines, and adhering a plurality of ceramic tiles within the recessed pocket.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of forming a bathroom wall unit includes the steps of arranging a plurality of ceramic tiles on a support surface, grouting between the plurality of ceramic tiles to define a ceramic tile assembly, and applying a liquid material over the ceramic tile assembly. The illustrative method further includes the steps of setting the liquid material to a solid material, removing the ceramic tile assembly from the solid material to define a mold, and applying a polymer to the mold. The illustrative method further includes the step of molding within the polymer a plurality of linear indentations, a plurality of raised polygonal portions defined between the linear indentations, and a recessed pocket.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a bathroom wall unit includes a first wall panel having a front surface, a rear surface, a first side edge, a second side edge, an upper edge, a lower edge, a first mounting flange supported by the first side edge, and a second mounting flange supported by the second side edge. The bathroom wall unit further includes a second wall panel having a front surface, a rear surface, a first side edge, a second side edge, an upper edge, a lower edge, a first mounting flange supported by the first side edge, and a second mounting flange supported by the second side edge. A connecting bracket includes a body formed of a first material and including a first pair of arms having a first inner arm and a first outer arm defining a first recess, and a second pair of arms having a second inner arm and a second outer arm defining a second recess. The second mounting flange of the first wall panel is received within the first recess, and the first mounting flange of the second wall panel is received within the second recess. A first seal is supported by one of the first inner arm and the first outer arm.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a connecting bracket for a bathroom wall unit includes a body formed of a first material and including the first pair of arms having a first inner arm and a first outer arm defining a first recess, and second pair of arms having a second inner arm and a second outer arm defining a second recess. A first inner seal is supported by the first inner arm, and a second inner seal is supported by the second inner arm. The first inner seal and the second inner seal are formed of a second material softer than the first material. The body, the first inner seal and the second inner seal are co-extruded.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.